Aslatiel Bael/Tropes
Tropes and references regarding the character Aslatiel Bael from High School DxD: True Maou. For more tropes, follow the link to TV Tropes. Aslatiel Bael provides the following Tropes: "The Reason You Suck" Speech: '''Delivers one to Issei and is subjected to one by his '''Enemy Within. A God Am I: 'Played for laughs with his role as "God" at school. '''Above The Influence: '''Many times. He still gets overwhelmed and ends up acting on his "impulses" from time to time. '''Accidental Pervert: '''Not that he minds. While he can behave calmly and politely apologize initially, it takes very little to break Aslatiel's poise in these situations. '''The Ace: '''Stronger than all of the Rookies Four except for Sairaorg, Aslatiel still holds an edge over him in experience and resourcefulness. '''Achilles' Heel: '''Being a Pure-Blooded Devil, he's vulnerable to the usual Devil weaknesses. '''Adorkable: '''In Rias' words, Aslatiel is actually a shy person who hides it by acting tough and/or flippant. It doesn't take too much effort for people to break through his façade and expose the socially awkward bloke behind it. Blushing fits and a penchant for cooking and sweet foods don't really help. '''Affectionate Nickname: '"Asla-kun", "Asla-chan", "Ookami-chin". By Asura, Serafall and Kuroka respectively. '''All Girls Want Bad Boys: '''Lampshaded by Mina, who points out that it's understandable that the younger sheltered princesses such as Ravel and Elmenhilde would be fascinated by someone dark and mysterious like Aslatiel. It also helps that his current image holds a huge gap from the cheerful boy Ravel used to know. '''All Men Are Perverts: '''Probably on the same level as Issei, but more restrained. Though he may surpass his fellow lecher in a way due to being interested in the kinkier forms of sex, such as sadism and bondage. '''Animal Motifs: '''Wolves. Demonstrated by his armor, the names of his guns and his hunter-ish attitude when it comes to his enemies. '''Anti-Hero: '''Of the '''Byronic Hero kind. The Atoner: 'Comes to realize how far he's fallen over the course of his quest for vengeance and starts changing for the better, placing particular effort in fixing his broken relationships and attempting to return to a somewhat peaceful life. '''Attack! Attack! Attack!: '''One of the main reasons he was able to fight Kokabiel as well as he managed, recognizing that he would've lost if the Cadre were to have time to recover his calm. '''Badass: '''Defeated Kokabiel by relentlessly attacking and not allowing him to regain his composure and managed to hold his own for a good while against a demi-god like Asura. Even Artemis, an actual Goddess, hasn't been able to finish him off after multiple clashes. '''Balanced Harem: '''While Akeno and Lucina have somewhat of a lead due to particular circumstances, Aslatiel holds a special place in his heart for most of his love interests, even if not fully aware of their feelings for him. For example: * '''Sona: '''Role model, source of motherly comfort and the person whose advice he holds most important. * '''Ravel: '''Main drive that keeps him from falling too low. The best at cheering him up. * '''Est: '''Inseparable partner and main receiver of his spoiling. * '''Xenovia: '''Friendly competitor. The one he feels the strongest sense of friendship and camaraderie with. * 'Haruna: '''A haven of normality in his agitated life. Holds the greatest sense of protectiveness over her. '''Battle Butler: '''Subverted. Not actually a servant of Sirzechs, but serves mostly as this for him. '''Battle Couple: '''With Lucina. '''Because I'm Good At It: '''His reason for accepting hitman work and other unsavory jobs. He hasn't desensitized to killing and hurting others, however. '''Belligerent Sexual Tension: '''So much... Primarily with Lucina, Sona and Ravel. '''Beneath The Mask: '''See '''Adorkable above. Berserk Button: '''If you mess with his sweets, you're getting all of hell on you. '''The Berserker: When he lets the power of his Inner Beast run wild, he becomes this. Even shows shades of it while being essentially willing and conscious of his actions. BFS: '''Est's standard form is a greatsword almost as long as his 176 cm height. '''Big Brother Instinct: '''With Priscilla, to the point that he waltzes into the females' hot spring bath just to prevent Mina from bullying her, by force if necessary. Got his head bashed on the floor by Lucina as a result. '''Big Brother Mentor: '''Primarily with Aiden and Millicas, teaching the former how to wield a sword correctly and the latter how to cook and even tease people. '''Big Brother Worship: '''Subverted with Sirzechs, being less exaggerated than the norm. '''Bishōnen: '''To the point that he was confused for a girl quite a few times in his youth. While having become more masculine and straight-up handsome by the time of his teenage years, he's still delicate and somewhat effeminate in his facial features. '''Blind Obedience: '''Has some of this with Sirzechs. Fortunate that he's one of the nicest guys around. '''Blood Knight: '''Loves fighting almost as much as Vali, his first action upon meeting Azazel being challenging him to a spar. He's also thrilled at the prospect of his first Rating Game being against Sairaorg. '''Break The Cutie: '''Aslatiel used to be an honest and well-meaning, if a bit arrogant, boy. Cue his father abandoning him, his mother and sister dying and he himself being tortured up to the point of becoming a serious and pragmatic '''Social Darwinist. He gets better. Breath Weapon: '''While using his black wolf armor, Aslatiel shot a Bijuu Dama-like blast to utterly obliterate Katerea Leviathan during the meeting of the Three Factions. Also used on a smaller scale inside a transformed Creuserey Asmodeus' mouth to destroy him from the inside of his armored body. '''Broken Ace: '''While blessed and talented from an outsider's point of view, Aslatiel's obsession with revenge and fighting make him unpredictable, irrational and sometimes a danger to others and even himself. '''Broken Bird: '''Uncommon male case. Aslatiel has become remarkably powerful for such a young Devil and even acquired quite a varied circle of friends and acquaintances, but despite this, he still can't let go of the traumatic experiences of his past and needed an immense wake-up call to abandon his revenge quest. '''Calling Your Attacks: '''Used to have a legitimate reason for this as a young boy, but he keeps doing it because he thinks it's cool. '''Can't Hold His Liquor: '''Played for laughs. Aslatiel is quite a weak drinker, though he loves red wine and tends to get overboard even when drinking by himself. '''Can Not Spit It Out: '''Gets incredibly embarrassed when it comes to assertively demonstrating his affection for his female companions. Even has shades of this with his male friends (no homo). '''Character Development: '''From sweet and optimistic boy to destructive '''Jerk With A Heart Of Gold to flippant Byronic Hero '''with quite the noticeable '''Tsundere streak. All throughout the course of a mere six years in-story. Character Tics: '''Tends to place a chocolate cigarette in his mouth when getting serious in a fight or even randomly in casual situations. It's easier to find the moment when he's NOT munching on one. '''Chick Magnet: '''His range of "conquests" go from a scythe-wielding '''Tsundere '''brocon to an unremarkably average '''Meganekko and more. He's largely unaware of the depth of their feelings, even when having an idea of them being more than just platonic attraction. Childhood Friends: '''With Rias, Sairaorg, Sona and Ravel. Also a bit with Riser. '''Combat Pragmatist: '''Swords, guns, demonic power and even kicking dust into the opponent's eyes. As long as it involves only him and the enemy, Aslatiel is willing to and will do pretty much anything for a win. '''Combat Tentacles: '''On his back when using his "Maou Blood" mode. Can shape them into bladed structures and even entangle and merge various of them together. '''Conspicuous Gloves: '''Wears a black glove on his left hand to cover the emblem of the Old Maou Faction. '''Cool Mask: When on Stigma work, wears one that is reminiscent of a Greek theater mask and Hei's one from the Darker Than Black anime. Cool Sword: '''A shape-shifting one at that. '''Covert Pervert: '''Aslatiel goes to great lengths to hide his BDSM fetish. Doesn't usually work and he still shows bits of his sadistic and dominant side through his everyday behavior. '''Curb-Stomp Battle: '''Delivers one to Freed early in the story. Receives one at the hands of Asura and another from Claudia. '''Cynicism Catalyst: '''He used to be quite cheerful and upbeat as a kid, but the betrayal of his father hit him horribly hard. It only got worse from there. '''Dark And Troubled Past: '''He lost his father, mother and sister, got used as a guinea pig for a terrorist faction's experiments and failed to prevent a respected rival from devolving into a monster. '''Dark Is Not Evil: '''He wears mostly black and other dark colors, but is actually quite a nice guy. Averted with his armor, which is completely black and turns him into a mindless fighting machine. '''Deadpan Snarker: '''Any time he isn't being shy or teasing someone. '''Death Glare: '''To the point of being able to instantly silence an S-mode Akeno. Still loses to Rias and Venelana. '''Declaration Of Protection: '''Unspoken one to Sona, Xenovia and particularly Haruna. '''Deconstructed Character Archetype: '''Of the '''Determinator, The Leader '''and '''Oblivious To Love. Despair Event Horizon: '''Has one after his sister's death, and another one during his reunion with Ren/Void. '''Determinator: '''Deconstructed at the start, in which Aslatiel is more than willing to murder or ruin the lives of potentially innocent people in order to not fail in completing his revenge (especially apparent during the rescue of Aiden and Priscilla and the battle against Claudia). Subverted eventually when he becomes aware of the things he has brushed aside in favor of his vengeance and decides to live for what he still has rather than what he has lost. '''Disability Superpower: '''Was born with absolutely abysmal talent for actual magic. A less notable example than Sairaorg, but he still has become much more powerful than most of his peers despite this disadvantage, having much greater control over his Power of Destruction than Rias, being a swordsman at least on par with Yuuto and boasting reserves of demonic power comparable to Vali's. '''Dual Wielding: '''His original and preferred sword style. Can emulate it with Est due to her shape-shifting ability. '''Enemy Within: '''The black wolf of darkness inside him. It can provide Aslatiel with absurd levels of power and endurance, but also causes him to behave like a berserker with no regard for damage to his allies or even his own body. '''Expy: '''His appearance is mostly that of Daiya Oomine. Personality-wise, he takes after Guts from Berserk and Kyousuke Azai from G-Senjou No Maou. '''Fame Through Infamy: '''Became known throughout the Three Factions because of acts that can only be described terrorism and murder. Them being because of revenge is not enough to entirely justify these acts. '''Foil: '''To Asura and Issei. '''Genre Savvy: '''He demonstrates to be quite knowledgeable about anime, manga and video games during idle chat with Issei. '''Good Is Not Nice: '''Aslatiel is not particularly friendly or open to new people. He can even be quite mean to his friends if he thinks it's for the better. '''Gotta Kill Them All: Thinks this of the leaders of the Old Maou Faction, including Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Guilty Pleasures: His love for battles and BDSM. Guns Akimbo: 'His dual wielding preference extends to his pistols, Romulus and Remus. '''Handsome Lech: '''Aslatiel is very good-looking despite his bizarre appearance, but he's also remarkably perverted. '''Has A Type: '''His ideal woman is on his Trivia section. He also has a thing for Reverse Traps. '''He Is All Grown Up: '''How Venelana, Ravel and, less noticeably, Sona reacted to seeing him again after six years. '''He Who Fights Monsters: '''Realizes how much he's sinking before he's too far gone, fortunately. '''Hero With Bad Publicity: '"Red-Eyed Wolf" and "Hellhound" are not very nice-sounding titles. '''Heroes Prefer Swords: '''Aslatiel's main weapon is a huge broadsword almost as large as he is. '''Heroic Albino: '''He has clear silver hair, red eyes and pale skin. '''Heroic B.S.O.D: '''Gets one after fully realizing his father's bloody betrayal. '''Heterosexual Life Partners: '''With Asura, even bordering on '''Ho Yay '''sometimes. '''Hidden Depths: '''Aslatiel is a great cook and can do competent housework. He also loves cats and is afraid of roller coasters and clowns. His battle mania and kinky fetishes could also count. '''Hitman With A Heart: '''He wouldn't hurt a hair on any of his loved ones no matter the money or danger to himself. '''Idiot Hair: '''Not an idiot (most of the time), but still has one like Rias. '''Inferiority Superiority Complex: '''The basis of his flippant attitude and arrogance. Mostly related to Rias and Sona, but also has some of it with Issei. '''Instant Seduction: '''Is able to pull off one on Elmenhilde once he gets in the mood and his S-mode. '''Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: '''Aslatiel may be mean to you on a regular basis but just wait till he sees you with the slightest hint of sadness in your face~! Oh, look~! He's blushing again~! '''Laughing Mad: '''Upon meeting Shalba, Creuserey and Katerea again after six years. '''The Leader: '''Of his own peerage. Deconstructed in that he's seen loathing this position and breaking down under the pressure especially during early years, but keeps it due to feeling responsible for the people who rely on him. '''Luminiscent Blush: '''A whole friggin' lot. So much that he could easily be a Shoujo heroine if cross-dressed. '''Magnetic Hero: '''Only way to describe you when you attract people ranging from '''Tsundere assassins to lewd vampires and even kinky masochists to your little group of misfits. Master Swordsman: '''Aslatiel begun his sword training at the age of six and has been improving and perfecting his strength since then. '''Morph Weapon: '''His sword-girl, Terminus Est. '''My God, What Have I Done?: '''At the end of the dark episode with Void/Ren. '''My Greatest Failure: '''The deaths of his mother and sister. Also has a lesser one after helping steal the corpses of some members of Sona's peerage just so Stigma could have Saji's Vritra Sacred Gear. '''Mystical White Hair: '''Aslatiel has immaculate silver hair as one of his main characteristics. '''Nosebleed: '''Not as many times as Issei, but still gets some from time to time. '''Not So Above It All: '''He's actually quite perverted himself and has even considered responding to some of the girls' aggressive advances. He has even initiated on his own sometimes. '''Not So Different: '''With Issei, whom while having an entirely different story and background to him, has as many insecurities as Aslatiel and cares about similar things. '''Oblivious To Love: '''Subverted. Deconstructed as well, in that he has a "vague" idea about the girls' feelings for him, but is quick to willfully ignore and dismiss such thoughts as his own arrogance. '''Oh, No... Not Again!: '''Has one when reuniting with Serafall and another with Asura. '''Oh Crap!: '''During his spar with Issei, Yuuto and Koneko after realizing he got distracted long enough for Issei to Boost twelve times. "Oh Crap!" indeed... '''The Only One Allowed To Defeat You: Mutual with Alexander since their first bout, and keeps standing after him turning into an Apostle. Person Of Mass Destruction: 'Happens with the combination of factors such as Terminus Est, his Power Of Destruction and a hugely powerful beast. '''The Power Of Hate: '''One of his primary drives throughout his long quest for revenge. Also helps him in fights not related to it in the least. He starts getting over it later on. '''Powered Armor: '''Formed by the power of the Beast Of Darkness within him. '''Real Men Hate Sugar: '''Inverted. Despite his somewhat delicate facial features, Aslatiel has become quite manly and confident, while still keeping his absurd love for sweets. '''Real Men Wear Pink: '''Related to the aforementioned, as in he loves sugar and romance manga which is seen as unmanly in many people's eyes. '''Red Baron: '"Red-Eyed Wolf" or "Hellhound". Take your pick. '''Red Eyes, Take Warning: '''Aslatiel's eyes are blood-red, and he can be quite scary when he wants to. '''Red Is Heroic: '''His main color besides black, with his eyes, aura and a few of his clothes being colored red. '''Red Oni, Blue Oni: '''Red Oni to Lucina's and Sona's Blue Oni. '''Resist The Beast: '''Happens quite a few times when the wolf of darkness starts talking to him. '''Revenge: '''His main drive throughout most of the story. Starts growing out of it later. '''Revenge Before Reason: '''How most of Aslatiel's earlier years after being experimented were characterized. '''Risking The King: '''Fights at the frontlines without reserve even while other members of his peerage stay behind as backup. '''The Rival: '''To Vali, Sairaorg and even Issei a bit. Also has it with Asura, but it's quite one-sided from Aslatiel's side. '''Shipper On Deck: '''Ships Yuuto with Tsubaki and Issei with Rias and Irina primarily. '''Sibling Rivalry: '''With Rias, although they are cousins rather than siblings. '''Snark-To-Snark Combat: '''Tends to do this a lot with Rias, much to their respective peerages' chagrin. '''Spontaneous Weapon Creation: '''How his Forge of Extinction works. '''Storm Of Blades: '''How most of his battle against Kokabiel can be described. '''Strong Family Resemblance: '''Aslatiel is the spitting image of his father in his youth, albeit with different eye colors. He's also remarkably similar to his mother in her teenage years personality-wise. '''Sweet Tooth: Enough to eat enough cotton candy in one day that most people would find exaggerated for a week. He still manages to stay lean and well-muscled through his training and Devil physiology. '''Sword And Gun: '''On rare occasions. '''Tall, Dark And Handsome: '''Subverted. Aslatiel has pale hair and skin, but otherwise fits this trope quite well. '''This Is Unforgivable!: '''Played for laughs when Rias drops his chocolate bar to the floor. '''Troubled, But Cute: '''Aslatiel's past and general attitude almost place a giant "KEEP AWAY" sign over his head, but this doesn't prevent him from charming several females through virtue of his appearance and Gap Moe. '''Tsundere: '''A Type-A male example. Seen as one of his charms by quite a few of his female acquaintances. '''Twice Shy: '''With Lucina. '''Undying Loyalty: '''To Sirzechs primarily. '''Unstoppable Force Meets Immovable Object: '''What happens when Est's Terminus Nova clashes with Asura's Ajax Image. '''Vitriolic Best Buds: '''With Asura and partly Issei. '''Warrior Prince: '''Even when the Marchosias were still living like a normal Devil Clan and Aslatiel received daily spoiling, he wasn't reluctant to fight even a Sprite Dragon. As of his teenage years, he's an even greater exponent of this. '''Winged Humanoid: '''He's a Devil. Duh! '''Would Hit A Girl: '''Best exemplified with his battles with Asia, Claudia and Artemis. Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Fanon Terminology